ZomBase Rooftop Pool
ZomBase Rooftop Pool is the twelfth (or twenty-third counting secret exit areas) and final area in Plants vs. Zombies: Get Off My Lawn. It is a combination of Roof, Pool, Night, and Fog from Plants vs. Zombies. Unlike the other areas, it has 6 levels. The first three levels are normal, but the fourth level is a boss battle, the fifth level is a Crazy Dave Battle, and the last level is half a Crazy Dave Battle and half the final boss battle. The only plant you unlock is Hypno-shroom, but you only unlock it after defeating the entire game (not including Secret Exit Areas) twice. Gimmicks Starting Sun: 0 It is night time, so Sunflowers will fall asleep. One Flower Pot is on the roof, but there is one Sun-shroom already in the pot. There are two Lily Pads in the pool area to start with. Mushrooms are awake. Sun does not fall. Aquatic plants can be planted in the pool area. There is fog in a lot of places. Plants *Hypno-shroom (after defeating game twice) Zombies *Giga-gargantuar (12-2) Bosses *Zombot Dragon-tron *Zombot 2.0 *Zombot Penny and Zombot Lenny *Crazy Zombdave and Zombie Flaxcaster *Zombot 3.0 *The Hypnotist Speeches 12-1 Crazy Dave: We're here. Harvey Flaxcaster: The chocolate factory? Crazy Dave: Yep! Penny: User Dave, this is a rooftop pool, not a chocolate factory. Harvey Flaxcaster: Lenny, I told you to take us to a chocolate factory. Lenny: I thought I did, User Flaxcaster. The zombies must have hacked my system. Crazy Dave: Well, I guess we need to defeat these zombies then. Crazy Dave and Harvey Flaxcaster: It's now or never. Harvey Flaxcaster: I've always wanted to say that. Crazy Dave: Me too! Why? BECAUSE I'M CRAAAAAAAAAAZY! 12-4 Crazy Dave: This is it. Harvey Flaxcaster: The apocalypse. Dr. Edgar Zomboss: Hello, humans. It is I, the powerful Zomboss. I have reconstructed the Zombot... Into a DRAGON! You cannot defeat the Zombot Dragon-tron! 12-5 Crazy Dave: I hope we got rid of that Zomboss guy! Dr. Edgar Zomboss: You cannot defeat me that easily! The screen shakes. Crazy Dave: Woah... What's happening?! Dr. Edgar Zomboss: What's this? Plant Food? So this is what you've been using to defeat my zombies! You would be useless without this. I wonder what effects it could have on my Zombot. Dr. Edgar Zomboss throws the Plant Food at the remains of the Zombot Dragon, and it becomes a humongous high-tech Zombot. Dr. Edgar Zomboss: You cannot defeat... THE ZOMBOT 2.0! Crazy Dave: It's time for me to have some Plant Food! Crazy Dave eats the Plant Food and grows gigantic. 12-6: Part One Crazy Dave: So you're this so-called Hypnotizer! Dr. Edgar Zomboss: Hypnotizer? Nonsense! I am the leader of the zombies. Harvey Flaxcaster: Then who is the Hypnotizer? Lenny: User Flaxcaster... My systems are being overloaded. Penny: User Dave! Mine are, too! Hypnotizer: So I can hypnotize more than plants now. Now I can hypnotize machines! Zombot Penny and Zombot Lenny: ATTACK MODE ACTIVATED. Crazy Dave: Uh-oh! Defeat them! But don't destroy them! It took me two seconds to make Penny! 12-6: Part Two Crazy Dave: Now I'll defeat this Hypnotizer... WITH PLANT FOOD! Crazy Dave eats Plant Food and becomes gigantic. Crazy Dave: I WILL DESTROY YOU, HYPNOTIZER! Why? BECAUSE- Hypnotizer: You are not crazy, you are a zombie. Crazy Zombdave: BECAUSE I'M A ZOMBIE! Harvey Flaxcaster: I'll save you, Dave! Harvey Flaxcaster eats Plant Food and becomes gigantic. Harvey Flaxcaster: Crazy Dave Battles are over... It's time for HARVEY FLAXCASTER BATTLES! Hypnotizer: Nope. Zombie Flaxcaster: Brains... Dr. Edgar Zomboss: Okay, I've managed to reconstruct the original Zombot with a shield that should block the Hypnotizer from hypnotizing me. I can't believe I'm saying this... But I'm working with you and your plants now! I'm the only one who can be the leader of the zombies! 12-6: Part Three Hypnotizer: Okay. Looks like I will have to deal with you myself. The Zombot 2.0 has been destroyed, but I can fix it. The Hypnotizer throws Plant Food at the Zombot 2.0, and it becomes an even more powerful version. Hypnotizer: Okay, let's see you deal with the Zombot 3.0. Dr. Edgar Zomboss, Crazy Dave, and Harvey Flaxcaster all eat Plant Food, growing gigantic. 12-6: Part Four Dr. Edgar Zomboss: How long is this battle? Crazy Dave: I don't know, but if this were a video game, I would say that this would be at least a four-part level! Dr. Edgar Zomboss: Okay, listen. To help you, I will let you use these Zombie seed packets to summon zombies that will help you defeat the Hypnotizer. Also, be careful. This Hypnotizer guy can hypnotize your plants to be evil and work for the zombies, and he can also hypnotize my zombies. We need to defeat him. Now. Crazy Dave, Penny, Lenny, Harvey Flaxcaster, and Dr. Edgar Zomboss: It's now or never! After 12-6 Crazy Dave: Okay, Hypnotizer, let's see who you really are. Crazy Dave takes the Hypnotizer's mask off revealing Hypno-shroom. Crazy Dave: Hypno-shroom? Hypno-shroom: Yes. You see, I was looking in the mirror one day, and I accidentally hypnotized myself to become evil, to take over the zombies. Now I'm not going to rejoin you quite yet, but I will give you a reward. Take this silver Hypno-shroom trophy. You have won a silver Hypno-shroom trophy. Dr. Edgar Zomboss: Okay, David, I will tell the zombies to stop attacking... For a while. I'll go back to leading them. Harvey Flaxcaster: I have a feeling that isn't the last we've seen of him. Crazy Dave: I bet we could get him back if we defeated the zombies all over again. Why? Penny: Let me guess. Lenny: Because you're- Crazy Dave: BECAUSE I'M CRAZY! After 12-6 (Second Time Around) Crazy Dave: Okay, Hypno-shroom. Hypno-shroom: I will defeat you now by hypnotizing Dr. Edgar Zomboss. I will make him lead you plants... So he won't want revenge on me for taking his role as leader of the zombies. Dr. Edgar Zomboss grabs a mirror as Hypno-shroom tries to hypnotize him, and Hypno-shroom accidentally hypnotizes himself. Hypno-shroom: What? Where am I? Crazy Dave: Welcome back, Hypno-shroom! Dr. Edgar Zomboss: Well, I best be off. Harvey Flaxcaster: Okay, bye, Zomboss. Lenny: User Flaxcaster, I am getting an important message. Penny: What is it? Lenny: It appears to be some sort of video. Crazy Dave: Ooh, can I see? Zombies On Your Lawn plays. Crazy Dave: I think they couldn't afford to write a new song. Why? Everybody: Because I'm/you're CRAAAAAAAAAAZY! Category:Areas Category:Nighttime areas Category:Areas with Water